


You, Me, and Him

by Ladyele12



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyele12/pseuds/Ladyele12
Summary: Love. Heartbreak. Anger. Confusion. Distance. Acceptance. All things felt when loving Mail Jeevas.





	You, Me, and Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! So my second time posting on AO3 but first time ever writing for Death Note! So one of my favorite characters in Death Not was Near. Loved him. Adored him. Sometimes hated him. Anyway, I've always been intrigued in the relationships of the three successors, Near, Matt, and Mello. I've read stories that focused on them and have been just amazed. One story that inspired this was a well written story Matt/Near story that focused on their growing relationship but Matt's memory of Mello was always stopping Matt from taking a step. Anyway, I don't want to give anything away and I hope you all enjoy this! This is post the manga.

 

Pray I Catch You

  
_~You can taste the dishonesty. It's all over your breath as you pass it off so cavalier~_

Near twirled at his hair absently as he set alone in the club. His bottom lip in his teeth as he bit on it. Neon lights flashing as bodies grinded and meshed together in a tight space. His eyes stuck on the one person who had worked his way to his heart. A heart that he thought would forever be cold.

The person who made his heart beat like a bullet when he heard his voice. The person who made Near fell so many things that he thought were impossible to feel and total societal constructs. The person who melted his heart with a cock of his red filled head. The person who kissed him like it was their last kiss. The person who made it hard for Near to breathe whenever he saw them. The light of his world....

The person who was now flushed against someone else like he did to him...

*flashback*

_Near rolled his eyes but allowed Matt to wrap his arms around his waist. Matt's lips finding his neck. Teeth nipping at the skin._

*end flashback*

The person who smiling up at someone else like they were the light of the world.

*flashback*

_Near continued looking quizzically at his puzzle. His legs folded under him as he sat on the floor in his white pajamas. Finger curled around a lock of his hair. However, his finger stopped momentarily as he felt eyes on him._

_"What Matt?" he asked as he picked up a piece of his puzzle and placed it next to another._

_"Nothing," he heard Matt from where he sat with a video game controller in his hand. "You're just really beautiful"_

_Near's head snapped up. His face turning a bright red. Matt just smiled at him in response. One of his big grins spreading. One of the million dollars smiles as Matt would call them. One of the smiles that made Near feel special._

*end flashback*

The person who was now kissing someone else like their life depended on it.

*flashback*

_Near's back hit the edge of the desk as Matt thoroughly kissed him. Matt's tongue slid against his own tongue. His mouth sucking Near's tongue. Near moaned as he followed Matt's mouth. Their mouths fitted together as if it was the last thing they'd ever taste. Each other._

*end flashback*

The person who now pulled away with a smile and mouthed the words that made Near feel sick.

*flashback*

_Near moaned as Matt thrusted in him. Their bodies flushed together. Near's legs wrapped around Matt as he grinded his cock inside of Near. Matt was muttering in his ear words of nothings. Things that Near couldn't really process in the act of passion. However, something caught his ear as Matt pushed deeper inside him._

_"Gosh. I love you," Matt said in his ear. Near stilled. His body locking at the words. Matt's on rhythm seemed to stop as he felt Near go rigid. Matt immediately went to rise up._

_"Oh shit. I didn't mean to say that." Matt said in a rush as he moved to pull away from Near. "I mean I meant it but not like now. Not during ung-"_

_Near cut him off with reaching up and kissing him. He softly bit Matt's lip as he pulled away. A small smile on his face._

_While Near was still struggling with verbally showing affection to Matt, if he didn't feel something for him, he wouldn't be in bed with him. He wouldn't be sharing bodily fluids with him if he didn't. So yeah. While love was still a construction of a society who needed to find validation from others, he would still accept this kind of love if Matt was the one giving it. Matt made him do crazy and illogical stuff._

_"I love you too" Near replied hesitantly. The words were strange on his lips. He almost waned to take them back because he felt super vulnerable. He wasn't supposed to be vulnerable. However, that feeling soon disappeared when Matt smiled and looked at him like he was the only one who mattered in Matt's life._

_Near was his and Matt was his._

*end of flashback*

However, as of right now. Someone else seemed to be Matt's. Someone else who wasn't him. Someone else who was very familiar to Near. Someone who Near had known very well. Someone who he thought was dead. Someone who met his eyes. Someone who smiled cruelly. Someone who mouthed two words that shook Near's reality.

"I win"

_~What are you doing my love~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! Just a test run. So Near might be slightly out of character but please take into account that this is after a story of Near and Matt getting together which has yet to be written and in my head. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please comment!


End file.
